


Problem

by vonvira



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Xenophilia, intersex spock, spock is alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvira/pseuds/vonvira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has plans when Bones gives him the day off. Spock humors him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> vulcans in my headcanon are intersex but spock uses he/him pronouns and doesn't mind being called male

Spock watched impassively at the scene before him, the Captain was talking animatedly to a vexed Dr. Mccoy and the former seemed to only gradually cause the doctor more irritability.The pair had gotten back from a mission on a foreign planet and they seemed to be at odds no more than usual since they had gotten back. 

A triumphant smirk flittered across Jim’s face as Bones threw up his hands in exasperation and whirled around. The doctor grumbled away and the captain’s eyes trailed after him before losing interest. He let his eyes roam around the sickbay and Spock accidentally caught his eye.

The captain seemed to have chosen his new target and Spock groaned internally as Jim strided over to where the first officer stood. 

“Afternoon, Spock.” Jim said as he glided to the Vulcan and he tilted his head in an innocent manner. The captain had a troublesome glint in his eye and Spock new this discussion would be pointless but exasperating nonetheless. 

“Good afternoon, captain.” Spock replied and gave a small nod to the shorter man. 

“I bought some time away from Bones but he doesn’t want me on the bridge until tomorrow. How ‘bout we go back to my quarters and play some chess.” Jim said with a grin, mischievousness tainted his voice. The man slid an arm around the Vulcan and Spock knew what exactly the golden haired man had in mind. 

Spock cleared his throat and his eyes roamed around the sickbay for potential spectators but found none. 

“I believe, I could spare some time.” The Vulcan said and let the other man gently guide him out the sickbay’s exit, all the while with the arm around the black haired male’s shoulders. Once they were out into the hall Jim dropped his arm but remained glued to Spock’s side. 

They walked smoothly through the halls and Spock could feel Jim breathe beside him. They got curious looks from a few crew members but they quickly went about their way when they saw Spock’s minute glare. 

The two men arrived in front of Jim’s door and the shorter man quickly pressed his passcode. Spock was tugged into the room and once the door closed he was pulled down into a kiss. The shorter man’s hands rested on the Vulcan’s shoulders and Spock slid his arms around Jim’s waist. Jim’s lips were soft against his and and his fingers dug into Spock’s shoulders.

Spock was pushed back against the door and the human pressed the long of his body up against Spock’s. Both men were entranced by the sliding of lips and Jim pulled away. He looked at Spock with lovestruck eyes and the Vulcan felt his heart flutter, green flushing to his ears.

“Come on.” Jim spoke endearingly, tugging on Spock’s sleeves to the bed. Spock followed, captivated by the man before him. He was led to the plush bed and Spock suddenly became grounded by the moment. He gently pushed the other man onto his back on the bed. Spock let his hands find their way under the captain’s uniform and he tugged it up. Jim got the message and hastily pulled his shirt over his head, almost getting stuck.

Spock amorously kissed his way up Jim’s torso, the captain giggling at the ticklish sensations. Spock paused to appreciatively leave hickeys on the other man’s neck, just underneath where his collar would be. Spock wanted to go higher but felt that their private relations should remain private even though they were open to the crew. 

Jim groaned and let his head fall back at the passionate teasing, warmth flooding throughout his body. Spock felt desire slide throughout his body and pool at his nether regions. He playfully nipped above the hickeys and he felt Jim shudder underneath him. They locked lips again and Spock focused on the slide of their lips and tongues. 

He could feel Jim thrumming with ecstasy and Spock rubbed a knee between Jim’s open legs. The blonde haired man let out a loud groan and Spock slid down his body. He pressed wet kisses along the length of the human’s body and rested his head on Jim’s hipbone. He looked up at Jim with wide innocent eyes and Jim sighed in exasperation.

“You know what I want, Spock.” The man said with a tone of embarrassment. 

“I need your consent, what do you want me to do to you?” Spock replied, his voice deepening and dripping with amusement.

“Oh fuck, you’re hot. Fuck Spock, can you go down on me?” Jim tried not to plead, stubbornness stopping him from begging. Fortunately for Jim, Spock was impatient and wanted to do this too. He tapped Jim’s hips and the blonde raised them from the bed as Spock slid Jim’s pants and underwear off. 

Jim’s erection was hard against his stomach and Spock felt his eyes dilate further in lust. He slid his hand over Jim’s flushed cock and Jim let out a loud moan. Spock slipped his thumb over the tip and pumped his hand in long gliding motions. Jim’s cock was slick with precome but Spock wasn’t satisfied.

“Jim, we need lubrication.” Spock said as he pulled his hand away and Jim let out a dissatisfied moan.

“Fuck, okay. In my drawer there’s lube.” Jim said as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched Spock with dilated eyes. The black haired Vulcan gracefully slid off the bed and glided over to the dresser. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out the lube. He tossed it to Jim and the blonde caught it with ease. He set it near his ribs.  


Spock pulled off his own uniform and Jim gave a wolf whistle to which Spock amusedly shook his head. He slipped off his pants and undergarments and glided towards the bed fully nude. He slid over Jim and pressed their naked bodies together, he could feel Jim’s throbbing cock pulse and he hummed as he kissed Jim once more.

The man underneath him gave a wanton moan and Spock took the lube from near the man’s ribcage and uncapped it. He slid down Jim’s torso and Spock poured a liberal amount of lube in his hand. He slicked Jim’s cock with it as the man squirmed and let out tiny gasps.

He pressed wet kisses to Jim’s hipbone as he pumped his cock. Jim’s shameless moans increased in volume and he was grateful for the soundproof walls. Spock slid his mouth down the other man’s pelvis and left a wet trail. He pumped the man’s cock once more before sliding the head into his mouth.

Jim gasped loudly as Spock took more of his cock in his mouth. The Vulcan bobbed his head and pumped the base of the cock he couldn’t take in. Jim slid his fingers through Spock’s hair and Spock loved the way he tugged at his hair. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he took in more of the length but Spock loved every minute of it. He loved the way Jim kept chanting Spock’s name and the way he could feel the cock pulse.

Spock was wet, his phallus and vulva shaped opening throbbing. He slipped two fingers inside himself and felt the pleasure pool. His walls were soft as he stroked them and he felt tremors pass throughout his body.

“Fuck Spock, you’re hot.” Jim said breathlessly as he watched Spock with hooded eyes. Spock slid Jim’s cock out of his mouth, deep green flushed all over his body. He slid up Jim’s body and pressed open mouthed kisses against the other man’s lips. Spock shifted himself so they could rub against one another and both men moaned with pleasure dripping from their lips. 

Spock sat back and grabbed the lube. He squeezed more onto his fingers and slipped them around his phallus and on the walls outside of his opening. He squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pleasure washed over him. He could hear Jim panting and softly calling his name.

“I’m ready, Jim.” Spock said with small gasps and Jim sat up. Spock positioned himself over Jim, long legs resting on both side of his hips. Spock slowly eased down onto Jim’s cock and both men let out lust filled moans. When Spock was fully seated he slipped his arms around Jim’s shoulders and Jim slid his hands on the Vulcan’s hips. Their lips found their way to each other as Spock slowly lifted himself up and down in short cants.

Loud but breathless moans and the slide of bodies was all that could be heard in the room. Spock’s phallus rubbed slick against Jim’s stomach and his walls quivered with every slide. All the while their lips and tongues slid against one another, honey moans pouring out of their mouths. 

Jim slid a slick hand around Spock’s smooth, flushed green phallus and Spock felt his head tilt back in pleasure. They moved together and they could feel their climaxes coming. 

“I’m close, Jim..” Spock said with a voice dripping in silk. Jim pressed kisses to the Vulcan’s throat and nodded.

“Me too.” Jim said breathlessly and they started grinding harder against one another. Their hands intertwined together and they rested their foreheads against one another. Spock let out a soft shout as he came and Jim followed soon after. 

Jim was still inside Spock when they fell back against the pillows, warmth throughout their bodies. Spock nuzzled Jim’s neck and Jim pressed gentle kisses against Spock’s silky black hair. Their hands remained intertwined and Spock could feel all of Jim's love for him. They rested like that for a few minutes with their eyes closed and their hearts glowing. 

“Mmmm...tell me to thank Bones later.” Jim said with a small grin and Spock scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what you think. criticism is welcome too


End file.
